Gender Confusion
by NijoJo
Summary: Neiji is sent to a girls' school. Why? Well his friends sent him as a girl to that school to find them girlfriends. But why can't they remember these girls? NxT SxS NxH SxI
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody. This is my second story, i hope you like it. **

**Gender Confusion**

**Plot: Neiji is forced to a all girl's school by his friends. Why? To get girlfriends. During his mission the crazy things that happen to him.**

**Legal: I don't own Naruto.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto, Sasuke, Neiji and Shikamaru all sat around in a circle.

"We're pathetic." said Naruto sadly, "we're 16 and we still don't have any girlfriends."

Everyone thought of the time when they almost got girlfriends but failed. Luckily they were determined just as determined Sasuke was to kill Itachi. **(A/N Itachi doesn't die, instead lets just say Itachi goes into a coma.) **That was when Shikamaru had an idea.

"I have an idea." Shikamaru said lazily, "Lets trick some girls to become our girlfriends...but who?"

"Remember those girls in our old teams? What were their names?" wondered Sasuke

"I think their names were Sakurai...Hinato...Ten-Two and Inu? Was that their names? I mean Hinato doesn't sound right." said Naruto

"Idiot, _Hinata_ is my cousin." said Neiji, "We haven't seen those girls in...3 years?"

"I know! One of us will pretend to be a girl and then we'll trick them." said Shikamaru.

About 5 hours they decided who would be the girl...Neiji. With his perfect skin he could pass as a girl. Neiji, being the prodigy refused at first but decided it would be interesting. We got dressed into a girl's uniform for the all girls' school and went on his way. He placed his colored contact lenses into his eyes and fixed his wig.

"Wait, Neiji! You can't go around with your name as Neiji Hyuuga, lets change it." said Sasuke

"I know, the perfect name!," cried Naruto,"...Muriel!"

Neiji punched the lights off Naruto and said no.

"How about Neira or Neiko? I'm not sure." said Shikamaru

"Oi! I'm telling you, Muriel is the perfect name! Its beautiful and exotic!" screamed Naruto **(A/N No offence to people named Muriel. If you can punch the lights out of me.)**Neiji kicked Naruto. It was now around 7 o'clock Am, Neiji would have to get to school and register. Walking towards the school with his luggage he stared at the gate and then his friends. Once he passed through those gates he could never excape. As Neiji passed through the entrance his manliness crumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm soooooo sorry that it is this short. I usually have the time to write but i have a time limit on my internet and i needed to write it quick. If you have questions please ask and i hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everybody. I was SOOO happy! I GOT 3 REVIEWS! Maybe this story will get better. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Gender Confusion**

**Plot: Neiji is forced to an all girl's school by his friends. Why? To get girlfriends for his friends. During his mission, crazy things happen to him as he starts to fall for a girl with hair like panda buns.**

**Legal: Damn It. I really want to own Naruto now that Naruto Shippuden is already here. Well that's too bad. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Normal POV 7:10 AM**_

Neji **( I noticed I spelt Neji wrong… all this time…heh heh heh)** walked within school grounds. Everywhere around girls surrounded him. It would have been paradise for Jiraiya. Each girl was either laughing or talking, non-stop. Neji seemed quite emotionless until four girls passed by him. One was his cousin, Hinata. The others he couldn't quite remember but the girl with her hair in buns had caught his eye. Why had he forgotten her? How come everybody forgot each other? Did something happen? Then it hit him! Her name. TenTen. He remembered. He trained with her.

Soon his daydream was abruptly stopped when TenTen walked up to him.

"Hey! Are you new here?" asked TenTen. Neji stared at her.

"Yes. Excuse me but do you know which class is Mr. Maito Gai's?" Neji answered back.

"He's in classroom 2-4."said Sakura smiling, "You're in TenTen's class."

"Y-Y-You sound a-a-a lot like m-my cousin." Said Hinata.

Neji knew that Hinata could find out he wasn't a girl and have Shikamaru's plan fail.

"Oh really? HAHAHA!" He said trying his hardest to laugh," Who is your cousin?"

The bell rang. Everybody ran inside hoping not to be late.

'_That was close'_

It took Neji two seconds to find class 2-4. How? Well, the classroom was actually beaming with light and there was a neon sign that said " Welcome, Youthful Students!". Neji had a feeling he had this teacher before when he was 14. He seemed familiar. Neji walked into the class and TenTen sitting a a window seat, _alone._ Chance! Neji walked over to TenTen and sat next to her.

TenTen's face beamed when she saw Neji. Gai came in.

"Welcome class! I am your teacher, Maito Gai! I hope you all had a wonderful summer!"

He noticed a girl in the back, sitting next to TenTen.

"We have a new student here! Please introduce yourself."

Just as Neji was standing up, bell rang for the end of homeroom. For the next four classes he managed to be able to mention his female name. He was never good at making names. Then it was lunch. Thank God. Neji remembered that Naruto said to wait outside of school for them. Soon after he stepped out of the gate, Naruto came running. The others soon caught up and took Neji with them. Half a day surrounded by females was enough to get even Neji's hormones active.

Crazy hormonal teens.

Sasuke had to touch up Neji's look, to make him look girlier. Shikamaru had him mentally prepared. And Naruto thought up names. **(A/N Please give me suggestions for a girl name for Neji. I don't think I can stall anymore!)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm really sorry that this chapter was so boring. But don't worry. The next chapter has gym class! This chapter was actually made in 15 minutes because I had nothing to do.If you have any suggestions for Neji's girl name please tell me. Try reading my other stories. Silent Wishing will get really romantic though and Ino, Cooking, Disaster is still in progress. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Next Chapter: Gym Class**


End file.
